supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
News on Maria Tachimi's Funeral
Transcript Ichiro: “I promise I would let her see me in hospital when I recovered from tuberculosis, but this is not fair!” Drake: “Ichiro Tachimi cannot hug or kiss his eight year old granddaughter Maria tonight because the second-grader was having her funeral today, she was dressed in her Transformers pajamas.” see mourners including Satsuki’s relatives in funeral kimonos Mikey: “They took her away, like Lesley Ann Downey......” see Maria’s coffin, which has Autobot, G.I Joe, Cobra, Batman, Godzilla, Dragon Ball, He-Man: Masters of the Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Decepticon insignias on it, her action figures and toys are on the coffin too Drake: “The murder of the little girl is said to be linked between a feud with the African-American Armstrong family and the Japanese-American Kimmings-Tachimi family, which Maria was part of the latter.” and Satsuki were seen talking to news reporters Martin: “I think the trouble between our families brewed when Josephine was annoyed because we had only one TV and Josephine couldn’t watch any of the shows she wanted because Maria was watching Transformers, which was her favorite show, we brought VHS tapes, I also think this has to do the history of my bloodline, my ancestors were Confederate States Army soldiers.” see footage of the Transformers opening Drake: “The Transformers was a popular cartoon that aired from 1984 to 1987, it spawned toys, coloring books and school supplies.” Martin: “We were accused of being racist, slavery apologists, white supremacists, pagans, Satanists, and all that stuff. We’re not racist, I always taught Maria racism was wrong, she thought Jazz, a character from the series with a spoken African-American accent was funny.” is seen holding Maria’s Thundercracker and Prowl figures Satsuki: “These were her first, the blue one, Maria liked jet planes and her favorite color was blue, It’s still good after 5 years. She told me she always wanted to be a jet pilot when she grew up. Also, she purchased a Megatron action figure as a Christmas gift for her friend Joseph Wintergreen, the little boy who defended her from her tormentors." Martin: “I told Maria that the KKK were evil.” see Josephine’s sister Abby Abby: “I’m disgusted, that poor child wasn’t a Confederate, she was just an innocent little girl.” Drake: Abigail, what will become of your family now that your father and sister are incarcerated for their crimes? Abby: My mom is now divorcing him. I always thought I had the (sniff) most wonder father ever....but I was wrong. (Cries) My daddy lied to me all these years, I now realized...what a terrible man he was...(Abby holds a fistful of tissues in her hand) he betrayed the whole family with lies and deception...and if you are watching this, daddy...I hope you are finally proud of yourself for what you have done! You have stained the whole my family name with deception, lies, and affairs! You even cheated on mama with other women! You even tried to steal things from the Tachimi-Kimmings family, and...you call yourself a Christian! Well, Christian person, my ass! (Sheds tears of anger) He harassed the family, tried to take their daughter, duped the CPS by claiming that Mikey sexually molested Maria, and bullied Satsuki! He even beat up my mama! I learned all those horrible things about him after I came home from an all-girls private Christian boarding school in West Virginia for the Christmas holidays. Drake: Do you ever visit your family? How to you travel to and from the boarding school? Abby: I only come home for religious holidays, including Christmas and Easter, and a few brief visits; daddy calls Uncle Oscar, who is a Christian take me to the train station which takes me to the town in West Virginia. Drake: Will you be returning to boarding school after the holidays? Abby: I have no comment at this moment. (She cries in her mother's arms) see Denise, covered in bruises, welts, cuts, black eyes and her arm is in a cast Drake: Denise Armstrong, can you tell us your side of the story? Denise: My husband wanted to take Maria away from her family because he believed that tarot cards were sinful and evil...and that Martin and Satsuki were unfit parents as they were college kids when their daughter were born. He told me that the girl deserved to be raised in a "loving Christian" family. I told him that I disagreed as we already had three mouths to feed and that we could not afford to raise another. We already had a lot of bills to pay and the mortgage to pay off.....he got real mad at me. He started going to the bar, seeing other women, and all the crap. He even began yelling at me, shouting at me and berating me. We took family vacations around summer holidays, Easter, Christmas, thanksgiving, and holiday weekends to various places, such as Hawaii, Bahamas, Caribbean, Jamaica, Cancun, Mexico, and New Zealand just to get Derek's mind off the Tachimi-Kimmings family...but....I cannot say. My husband was head of the CotD and he used his title to get his own way, and do whatever he wanted. He would barge into their house uninvited every now and then, despite my protests, and take little Josephine along with him. He would take things from them, such as the manga, Gameboy, the dolls, and action figures...I recall Josephine wanted to watch My Little Pony, but their house had only one TV set, and their house also prohibited coconut due to Maria's seriously life-threatening allergy, much to Josephine's dismay. Josephine fell in love with coconut sweets during our Christmas holiday in Hawaii. She loved coconut shrimp, coconut sweets, coconut cake, coconut shampoo, coconut candy, Almond Joy, Mounds, coconut milk, coconuts, pina colada, and even coconut cookies. see Mikey and Ichiro near a notice board in the kitchen, covered with vile messages Ichiro: “Derek sent letters that fake-pleaded 'Help me mommy, It’s hot in hell', The worst one is in Mikey’s room.” has left to get it, a few minutes later, he comes down with the photo Mikey: “This is the photo in question.” Drake: “The photo of Leonard Siffleet, decapitated by the Imperial Japanese in WWII, with the girl’s mother Satsuki superimposed on the Japanese soldier’s head.” Mikey: “He called Satsuki an POW Camp Princess as in the term “Mafia Princess”, This wasn’t the first time this happened, In 1986, Derek sent us a photo taken during the Nanking Massacre with a grinning Japanese soldier, Yuu’s face was superimposed right in front of it.” also see Maria's best friend Joseph Wintergreen crying in his mother's blouse, as Pauline tries to comfort him Drake: We also go to Joseph Wintergreen, longtime and loyal friend of Maria. Pauline: “Satsuki and Maria, they suffered so much, Derek harassed her and Maria ever since 1982, He believed the more pagan beliefs of the family were damaging, The head priest Mihai, Condemned the killing, he said that Christianity should be peaceful, not like that, he even visited one of their Tarot sermons and found nothing wrong with them.” Chad: According to Joseph, Maria begged to leave the docks and go to Japan so that she and her mom could be away from that awful man. Drake: Satsuki, why did you come back to the Docks from Japan? Satsuki: “I used to live in Jacksonville and moved there when I was pregnant with Maria, big mistake." Drake: And what was your reason for coming to the docks in Miami? In the first place? Satsuki: No comment. Category:Transcripts Category:Funeral Transcripts